combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cabin Fever
Cabin Fever '''is the 20th map released in Combat Arms. It is also a hybrid map, combining Fireteam and Quarantine elements to create a Survival concept. The UAF Double Agents who escaped the underground research center, with a "liberated" virus sample, are being hunted down by hordes of The Infected. Leading to a dead end, they take refuge in an old, abandoned building. There, the battle of life and death will continue as players hold out against wave after wave until the evac arrives. This map is a follow-up on the events of Overdose. '''Mission Objectives:thumb|300px|right "...Attention CAC... ...surrounded by infected... ...mutating into... ...need evac pronto! "SITREP: As the above fragmentary radio message indicates, the situation with the NEMEXIS virus has begun to spiral out of control. After “liberating” a sample of the virus from an underground research center, fireteams are being hunted by hordes of deadly mutated victims of the virus. After taking refuge in an abandoned building near the facility, teams have found that they’re trapped inside by a cloud of deadly gas being released by infected corpses. Worse, the virus has continued to mutate, morphing some infected into deadly new forms. Rescue teams have been dispatched. Fireteams are advised to do what they must to survive until they arrive. Weapons are hot, stay alive! Mission Briefing Since it is a map hybrid, consisting of Quarantine and Fireteam elements, Nexon uses concepts from both game modes. Some unique characteristics of this map include: *You must wait for evacuation to arrive. *Messages are constantly being sent in to keep you updated on the situation. *There is only one area you can move around in; namely, the house itself. Further areas of the house will be unlocked after a certain number of rounds has passed. *You must keep the power generator downstairs on to proceed, as the Infected will occasionally disable it. *Your enemies are the Infected, controlled by AI and easier/harder to kill in different ways. *As in Quarantine, the Infected cannot use ranged attacks. They make up for this by being able to inflict high melee damage and utilizing special after-death abilities. *There are now multiple hordes of Infected; all of which can come in different forms. *Players respawn and heal a little after each round, and have their ammo replenished completely. They respawn and heal to full health after each "chapter" (cutscene), as well as round 5. *The Ammo packs in Cabin Fever differ from the ones in previous missions. Regular ammo packs are for most primary weapons, usually assault rifles and shotguns. They can be noted by their color (yellow), and the icon of shells upon the pack. Grenade ammo packs are quite a bit rarer; they are for most explosives, sniper ammo, and machine gun ammo. They can be noted by their color (pink), and the icon of a grenade upon the pack. Health packs are the rarest; they are for health (obviously) and can fully heal you. They can be noted by their (green) hue, and the icon of a green cross upon the pack. Summary Players are trapped inside a small building, with waves of Infected approaching from all sides. The building encased by a cloud of toxic gas (which is generated by the Infected), so all players are forced to stay in the vicinity of the cabin. To "win", all waves of Infected must be survived by killing all of the attackers. To "beat" the map itself, all 20 rounds must be survived. Killed enemies may drop ammo or health from time to time, the frequency depending on the difficulty. Other types of enemies release special "after-effects" upon death (such as a toxic gas cloud) which can harm the player even after the enemy itself has been killed. Rounds will get increasingly difficult as time progresses, with more numerous and tougher enemies spawning each wave. At the same time, players have very limited ammo and health, and very little opportunity to evade damage. After each round, ammo is restocked, dead players get a respawn, and new info is updated. Health is partially restored; the higher the difficulty the lower the heal. (10-60 HP) The Infected With the advent of the newly evolved Infection, there are now 4 new "forms" of the Infected. There is the "Mauler", which is the weakest as well as the most numerous of the Infected. Similar to the Mauler is the "Charger", an Infected with explosives strapped to its chest which detonate when the Charger is killed. Next is the "Witch", an agile Infected that is extremely resilient to headshots, which drops 2-3 seemingly organic grenades that detonate about a second after the Witch is killed. Finally, there is the "Enforcer", with a build similar to a Tank. When killed (which could take some effort), Enforcers release a extremely toxic cloud of gas. They are considered as "semi-bosses", as they are extremely hard to kill. As such, the Enforcers have gained a reputation as the most dangerous of all the Infected. Modes *Normal = 10 Waves of Infected *Hard = 15 Waves of Infected *Extreme = 20 waves of Infected Endings *Normal- Ending cutscene﻿ - The basement door breaks opens. *Hard- Ending cutscene- The fence blocking the stairs is torn off. *Extreme- Ending cutscene- The remaining double agents get rescued by a helicopter. Moments later, they start to blank out, and to the dismay of the rescue team; one by one, they blur back to reality as Infected. Rewards *Infected Host Mask - 50% Gas Protection & 20% Sprint Stamina. *Infected Mask Guard - 50% Gas Protection & 30% HeadShot Protection Unlocked Areas * Be aware at the beginning of round 11, Infected will start emerge from downstairs in the Basement. *Be aware that at the beginning of round 16, Infected will emerge from Upstairs. Enemies *The Mauler on all Waves. *The Charger on all Waves. *The Witch on all waves after and including Wave 5. *The Enforcer on all waves after and including Wave 11. Weapons available are: *The L96A1 Black-Magnum at Wave 11. *The M32 Grenade Launcher at Wave 13. *The Golden Punisher at Wave 17 *The Airstrike Designator - Napalm at Wave 18 *The Minigun at Wave 20. Pre-Game Preparation Stock up on Machine Guns, or a weapons with plenty of ammo. Don't depend on explosives. If you don't like Machine Guns, get scoped Assault Rifles, Specialist Items, or Sub-Machine Guns. Headshots are instant kills if aimed correctly, or performed with the right weapons. They may not get you as much points, but you will get through the round faster by aiming for the head (Sniper Rifles are recommended). Before entering a room, decide on how you're going to try and win. Get plenty of kills (but earn less points), or get plenty of points (but earn less kills). Different strategies can get different reward results. In a full room, you may even plan out each player's position. Support - Everyone should always be able to provide support, but certain players must support as their main objective. Support have the duty to kill multiple Infected when they are getting close, finishing off targets, covering others (spotting), warning/helping out with the Enforcers, and helping at a breach in the doors. They should be flexible enough to leave their temporary post (usually a window)and assist other players. In the later rounds, they will have to be assigned to other jobs, as there will be new spawn points need to be covered (for example, the basement). Support can use any variety of weapons; but it is suggested you specialize in one type only. Assault Rifles, SMGs', MGs', and Shotgun combinations are recommended. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles -' AK-47, AK74, M416 and -17, K2, G36 variants *'Machine Guns - '''Any, but especially M60 and variants, MK 48 and variants, RPK and variants and MG36 *'Shotguns''' - Just one, not recommended Sharpshooter '''- Sharpshooters are a vital part of keeping the Infected at bay. They may or may not be a popular choice since they often steal, hoard, or accumulate massive kills, but they are still important. Their job is to make sure the Infected don't have a chance to blink as soon as they spawn. They must be able to get headshots as much and as soon as possible at any range. It should be noted that they are usually the most vulnerable, not having time to change from their sniping point-of-view. Always check behind you every once in a while to make sure your teammates are doing okay, or you're not getting attacked. Teamwork is important so don't abandon a Sharpshooter to get more kills. Just the same, Sharpshooters should not fully depend on a others so be prepared to fight in CQC. Recommended Weapons: *'Assault Rifles ''- 'M14, AUG, G36, AK-47 *'Sniper Rifles - 'SR-25, Dragunov SVD (*Note that Bolt-action rifles are NOT recommended here; they have low ammo and slow reload times. Power isn't really needed here, M24 maybe used for experinced marksmen due the well-known accuracy and follow the motto "1 shot 1 kill") *'Machine Guns - Any Heavy Infantry ''- Heavy Infantry are an extremely lethal force in combat. By far the most popular choice to combat the Infected, they often get a lot of points during a game (as opposed to kills). Infantry often mow down and hold back multiple waves at once. However, they need a lot of ammo and weaponry if they are to last long. Infantry supports the team by weakening and killing enemies without pausing to reload. This is important since a horde will not wait for you to reload, which is the most vulnerable moment and they can easily overwhelm the team if you hesitate. Recommended Weapons: *Any Machine Gun *Any Assault Rifle ''Demolitionist (Anti-Tank Unit) ''- Demolitionists are a cross between Support and Heavy Infantry. They are in charge of wiping out large hordes that have accumulated in-or-outside. If the Infected gather in one large crowd, multiple rockets and grenades may be the answer to wipe them out. These units can help the team if waves of Infected overtake the house, or if the Infected regroup into a large mob. However, Demolitionists can also be very vulnerable. Drawbacks include having a slow reload time, and creating splash damage (since it is a small map). If not properly timed, a wrong move might cost you your life. Note that: despite the massive amounts of power dealt, Infected are much more resilient to explosives. Unlike in Quarantine, they will do much less damage to ANY Infected. Recommend Weapons: *Advanced Backpack with LAW and/or RPG-7 *A Machine Gun (2) *M69HE Frag or M67 Frag Pack Walkthrough This is a basic walkthrough that can be used on any difficulty. However, as rounds progress and things get harder, some tactics must be changed to suit the situation. '''Pre-game: '''The best weapons would be anything with a lot of ammo. It is suggested you bring 1 Assault Rifle and 2 Machine Guns. You should start each round by using the assault rifle; aim for the head to get faster kills. When the assault rifle runs out of ammo, switch to a machine gun. On the later rounds, the machine guns will usually be your primary artillery. Try to get familiar with your teammates as communication is the key to winning. The best servers to play this on are either Alpha, or the Black Market. Specialists are well known for their superority over the other players and should be used in Cabin Fever as much as possible. Make sure you have 8 players before proceding, and ''emphasize ''the importance of not leaving in the middle of the game. '''Formation: There are three main areas to defend, the front and back doors, plus the hole in the wall. Keep 2 players at a door, and the rest to an assigned window. If support is lacking at one point; go and assist if you think your partner can handle it. Don't just camp or run around and do nothing. Levels 1-4: These levels are the simplest; you can relax for a bit but stay on guard. Pick off the stray Infected as opposed to the main force. Levels 5-10: These levels are slightly harder. The Witch will start appearing on Round 5. All attention should be focused on killing the tougher Infected first. At this point, all stations should be properly manned. At the end of level 10, everyone huddle around the basement door, but not directly in front of it. STAY '''a good distance '''AWAY from the door before round 11 starts! Levels 11-15: '''These levels are much more difficult. The Enforcers will start appearing on Round 11. Keep in mind that the Infected should '''not '''be trifled with this time around. Everyone should maintain their posts and keep on maximum guard. At no point during the rounds should '''ANYONE abandon their post and run off. Consider the basement off-limits and stick to assigned posts. If you are overrun, regroup and rush around the Infected. The power will also go out frequently, so be sure to have someone go and turn it back on every once in a while so the game can proceed. To provide some help, an L96A1 Black Magnum will spawn in the basement crate. This weapon can come extreme handy if you manage to reach it and have not been killed. On Round 13, a M32 Grenade Launcher will spawn. Both weapons can be extremely useful, if used properly. But don't go rushing off to get them, and especially don't fight over them. Never try to get them later on if it's too risky. Surviving is more important then grabbing new weaponry, which in the end may not even help you. And don't rely on "safe spots" too often, because they all have their flaws or may not even work. As of the 2-3-10 patch, Nexon has put an invisible barrier to the pipes in the basement. Levels 16-18: At this point, all Hell has broken loose. The remaining survivors should focus on evading the Infected at all costs. There will be horde after horde of Infected coming from all sides. Though new types of Infected will no longer spawn at this point, the Infected will start coming from upstairs. As with the basement's arrival, consider the upstairs OFF-LIMITS. Maintain all doors and make '''''sure no one is split up. There will be many casualties during these rounds, but its best to stay focused. Many Enforcers tend to spawn upstairs, so stay down. On level 17, a Golden Punisher will spawn upstairs. It can be much more useful than it seems, and it can greatly help in emergencies. It is a 1-hit KO on the weaker Infected (Maulers and Chargers) with one shot, and it takes two shots to kill the Witch (One if you Cr0wn it). If you use it within an Enforcer's range and aim carefully, it will lose massive HP (a 4-shot KO). Then, on Round 18, the Airstrike Designator - Napalm will spawn. If used properly, this weapon can be vital at this point; get a good marksman to use it on large mobs that are spawning outside. It is also a good idea to have everyone stay behind the pole in the main room on the side with the kitchen. Have at least 2 people guarding the side door and everyone else in the kitchen holding off the Infected. Being behind the pole makes it so that the Infected that come from upstairs and the front door don't rush in. Levels 19-20: Judgement Hour. At this point, it may seem pointless to keep on trying. Keep in mind, there are only two more rounds until Evac finally arrives. Everyone will be weary and tired (if there IS anyone left), and considerably weakened. Only once every hundred matches does anyone survive at this point, but if you have; keep on fighting. Survivors should hang in there and stick in groups, because if you split up, there is a very small chance you will survive. The plus side? With the final Round comes the final weapon: The Minigun. This is by far one of the most useful weapons that will ever spawn and should definitely be picked up, if given the chance. However, don't make picking up ther weapon your main priority. Being selfish will cost you your own life, not to mention the rest of your team's. Also, if you DO pick up the Minigun, make sure you know what you're doing. Don't waste the gun by picking it up, and then panicking. Use it on the bigger mobs and stay clear from it if you don't think you can handle it. In addition, don't keep the gun firing too long---this will waste ammo, not to mention making it far less effective then it can be. Hold out for as long as you can, and hope that evac arrives in time. Strategies 1. After round 16, there are some hiding places where the Infected cannot reach. Players can go there if their health is low, or the team has lost too many in order to keep their positions. These areas include: The Bathroom's door: Some people have managed to survive last rounds on it. Window on the wall: Most effective place for killing several Infected when they are upstairs. Note that these places may have been recently patched. 2. When round 12 comes, a good strategy would be for everybody to go into the Barn hallway, and stay there.3 people would cover the doorway, and the rest would shoot in the house. After the zombies are defeated outside, you can rush the basement or upstairs to clear it. *Note that some players may call upon a strategy 2-2-3 (or 223) which means 2 guarding the kitchen, 2 guarding the entrance near the basement entrance, and 3 guarding the main entrance (which with a full game room would leave 1 player left). Intel (Mission Updates) Chapter 1 Round one: (First Round) Opening: "A satellite scan of the area shows a number of infected creatures. Defend all entrances!" Closing: "The infected creatures can no longer be detected. You will be contacted if there is any changes." Round two: Opening: "Although the satellite is unstable due to unfavourable weather conditions, a partially infected creature has been spotted. Don't let your guard down." Closing: "The departure of the rescue team has been delayed due to technical difficulties. Maintain your current position!" Round three: Opening: "The virus appears to have mutated in the infected creatures. Handle the situation!" Closing: "Things aren't looking too good. Maintain the defence line!" Round four: Opening: "The virus seems to be spreading throughout the region. The infected creatures are multiplying exponentially,so be on the look out!" Closing: "The satellite is leaving to collect more information about the area. Defend the building until it returns." Round five: Opening: "Unfortunately, the satellite was unable to obtain anymore information, and the infected creatures still seem to be present." Closing: "A UAV plane has been dispatch because the satellite could not find any reception. Maintain your current position!" Round six: Opening: "The only available communication line to the rescue team is through the radio. Keep the members of your team alive." Closing: "Satellite communication will resume in a few minutes. Good luck!" Round seven: Opening: "Communication with the UAV plane has resumed. Be warned, the virus is spreading rapidly." Closing: "The satellite connection appears to have resumed, and it is unable to detect an alternative escape route. Do your best to defend your current location." Round eight: Opening: "The current number of infected creatures cannot be identified. Save as much ammo possible, and aim for their heads." Closing: "We are currently trying to collect any information that will help you survive. You will be contacted as soon as we find something." Round nine: Opening: "The best defence is offence! Attack your enemy before they attack you!" Closing: "We have aquired a structual plan of the region. You will be provided with additional information shortly." Round ten: Opening: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." Closing: "There has been some changes in the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted once this information is verified." (1st Chapter Finished, Cutscene plays) ''' '''Chapter 2 Round eleven: Opening: "We have good news and bad news. The good news is that there is a weapon (The L96A1 Black-Magnum) in the basement that may come in handy. The bad news is that the basement is connected to the outside...which" Closing: "The infected creatures has broken the generator in the basement. To make sure the electricity stays on, check the generator in the basement frequently." Round twelve: Opening: "The infected creatures are continuing to multiply. Defense should be your first priority!" Closing: "So far, you're doing a good job defending!" Round thirteen: Opening: "Another weapon in in the basement (The M32 Grenade Launcher). Use this weapon to strengthen the defense line!" Closing: "The situation seem to have changed, re-evaluate your stratagy." Round fourteen: Opening: "The infected creatures are still increasing. The number is unpredictable. Your number one priority shound be to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "Something is fishy about the movement of the infected creatures. You will be contacted when we find more information." Round fifteen: Opening: "Infected creatures have deviated from their exit routes, but are still lingering. Be prepared, although they have not posed a threat" Closing: "Hold on a moment. New information is being recieved." (2nd Chapter Finished, 2nd Cutscene plays) Chapter 3 Round sixteen: Opening: "The infected creatures appeared to have entered through on the second floor! Rearrange the defense line. The is a weapon on the second floor. (Golden Punisher)" Closing: "The rescue team is on the way, although their arrival cannot be predicted due to unfavorable weather conditions. Round seventeen: Opening: "Although the number of infected creatures have not increased, they are still swarming the building. Do what you can to maintain the defense line!" Closing: "May divine protection be with you!" Round eighteen: Opening: "Good news! There appears to be a Laser Guided Device on the second floor (Airstrike Designator - Napalm). It's rather old, but it might function properly." Closing: "The infected creatures seem to be planning a final attack. Rearrange your team." Round nineteen: Opening: "Although the number of infected has not increased, the satelite has detected an assembly at the building. Block off the final attack!" Closing: "The rescue team appears to have arrived at the destination. Give it everything you have!" Round twenty: (Final Round) Opening: "It appears that there is a Minigun on the second floor. Do your best to keeep the infected creatures at bay." Closing: "The rescue team has arrived. Gather the survivors and board them on the chopper!" (3rd Chapter Ends, Final Cutscene plays) Trivia *There are new forms of the Infected, as opposed to just normaly Infected Mercenaries. They include the Maulers, the Chargers, the Witches, and The Enforcer. See The Infected for more details. *The variety of Infected types in Cabin Fever, as well as its gameplay method is similar to the game Left 4 Dead. The mission itself is very similar to a Finale from L4D. *Some of the infected will lag, causing them to walk on the same spot. This makes them easy targets. *The Infected will gather into a mass and leave the house once the mission is failed. *The Enforcer is the hardest Infected to kill. Team up and aim for the head. Stay away from its after-death effect. *The Witch and the Enforcer cannot be killed with just 1 shot; no matter what gun you use and where they are shot. The closest one can get is a 2-hit kill, by an L96A1 Black-Magnum or an M107CQ Air Force. *The Supply Cases in the cabin are similar to the Mystery Box in Call of Duty: World at Wa''r's Nazi Zombie' '''mode. *As the helicopter is probably run over with Infected, it may crash elsewhere, spreading the Infection. *On the 16th level, when the fence is broken, one Infected can be seen falling down the stairs. *When recovering the game now states if ammo or health or both is replenished. *The poison damage increases as you venture further outside the cabin. The damage will increase to the extent that if you stray too far the player will die "instantly". *If you manage to glitch into the basement door before Round 11, you will see the enforcer and other infected waiting for the basement door to be unlocked. If you get too close to them, they will attack you. Media Combat-Arms 154.jpg|Cabin (Inside) Cabin2.jpg|The Cabin (Side) Cabin1.jpg|The Cabin (Other Side) Cabin3.jpg|The Cabin (Back) Cabin4.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Side) Cabin5.jpg|The Neighboring Building (Back) Cabin6.jpg|End of Road (Facing Cabin) Cabin7.jpg|End of Road (Facing Outward) Horde.jpg|Losing Cabin Fever Category:Maps Category:Fireteam